Music Brings Us Together
by Cherrymedic13
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are in a band. When things start going out of hand with them. Their manager sends them to a 'normal' school with normal teenagers. When they start hanging around with the school's music talanted people will they fit in?
1. What!

**Music Brings Us Together**

**So I had this thought about this new fanfiction. And yes it is a Naruto fanfiction in maybe I don't now in a week I well write a Code Geass fanfic no crossover.**

**I don't know if I will change the rating since I dislike colorful language, but I may add some from sometime. I'm ok with someone else saying all that stuff but I don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto but if I did Sasuke would have come to his senses.**

**͏**

Chapter one – WHAT!

"Thank you Robert for the weather report, and now for today's news. The famous band Rise has done it again during a press conference-" the television was turned off before the brown haired woman could say anything else.

A white haired man turned around to look at the four teenage boys behind him. He could see that they all had a bored expression on their face. He sighed and looked at them with a disappointed look written all over him. When none of them seemed to say a word he just shooked his head at them before speaking to them. "You four…how many times do I have to tell you to stop being so dramatic."

"It's their fault!" yelled a blue eyed boy with spiky blonde hair.

**Name: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Age: **18

**Favorite Color:** Orange

**Appearance: **Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and three cat whisker like scars on both cheeks always has a gooy grin on his face (when he is not around the press or fangirls) 6 foot 3 inches.

**Hobbies: **Playing the drums and sings, loves to make jokes and to annoy his friends.

**Likes:** Ramen, his best friends, playing basketball and playing his heart out with the drums.

**Dislikes: **People who lie to him, fangirls, the press and Uchiha Sasuke (at times).

The white haired manraised an eyebrow at him that said 'and why is that?'

**Name: **Hatake Kakashi

**Age:** 30-39

**Favorite Color:** White and grey

**Appearance:** White hair, charcoal eyes, wears an eye patch over his left eye and a mask hiding his tip of his nose and his mouth

(nobody knows why) 6 foot 7 inches.

**Likes:** reading his little orange book and lecturing the Rise boys.

**Dislikes:** The Rise boys (when they goof off and when they get on his nerves) and the press.

The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes at his manager. "Well it's true," he started. "And you know why?"

"No Naruto I don't. Please…do tell," said Kakashi.

"OK! So this guy at the Press Conference-"

**FLASHBACK *** * *

Rise was sitting before a room full of photographers and journalist. Each of the four boys had an expression that said 'get me hell out of here.' Everyone in the room kept yelling/asking them idiotic questions.

"Rise!" yelled one of them.

"Rise! Is it true that you four well be taking a break from stardom?"

A black haired boy with his hair shaped like a chicken's ass looked at the person who asked that question and glared. "Where did you hear that?"

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Age: **18

**Favorite Color:** Blue and Black

**Appearance: **He has black hair with blue tints with an oddly shaped hair that looks like chickens behind and has onyx colored eyes. He usually has an expressionless face on. 6 foot 4 inches.

**Hobbies: **Playing the guitar and writing lyrics for the band, he is also the lead singer of the band.

**Likes:** To play the guitar, reading, playing basketball and tomatoes.

**Dislikes: **Fangirls, the Press and Uzumaki Naruto (at times).

The man gulped and stuttered, "T-there a-ar-are rumors be-being said."

With this all the boys looked at the man with interest and leaned forward. The boy on the left side of Sasuke spoke. "What rumors?"

**Name: **Hyuga Neji

**Age: **18

**Favorite color: **Brown and grey

**Appearance: **Long brown hair tied into a low pony tail, pale lavender colored eyes with barely any pupils, just like Sasuke he usaully has an exprisionless face and is 6 foot 4 inches.

**Hobbies: **Playing the bass and playing basketball.

**Likes: **His friends and reading.

**Dislikes: **Annoying fangirls and the press.

Everyone in the room grew quiet and said nothing wanting to hear the man's response to the boys. The man thought for a few seconds before saying a word, "We all heard I from your manager-"

And that is when hell broke loose and the boys started thinking many ways in how to make their manager sufer and to leave in a nightmare. 'Damn Kakashi' each thought. Then it all went downhill after that.

**END OF FLASHBACK *** * *

"So Kakashi care to tell us what's going on?" said a lazy sounding voice.

**Name: **Nara Shikamaru

**Age: **18

**Favorite color: **Green and Brown

**Appearance: **Brown hair that looks like a pineapple, brown narrow eyes is about 6 foot 4 inches.

**Hobbies**: Plays the keyboard

**Likes: **Loves to play chess

**Dislikes:** Fangirls, the Press.

Kakashi sighed and didn't say anything at first. He could feel the tension in the air coming from the boys. He laughed nervously at them and spoke. "Well boys I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you four but I have a surprise for you."

"Kakashi spell it!" demanded the Uchiha.

Kakashi chuckled, "You four well be going to school…a school with _normal_ teenage kids. And no they are not famous."

The boys didn't speak nor could they not. They just stood there gawking not believing what their manager had just said to them…

"WHAT THE HELL!" they yelled.

**͏**

**So this is my second fanfiction I think this is a longer chapter then the other story. Let me tell you on what days a new chapter will be made.**

**Secrets That Were Kept – New Chapter every Saturday**

**Music Brings Us Together – New Chapter every Sunday**


	2. School

**So hey guys! How are ya? So I am glad to say there were many people who decided to follow this story…hmm who would have thought? So I have gotten four reviews only in the first chapter a good start I thinks. OK so as promised I only uploaded on Sunday. But since school is having its STAAR Test now for me it's study, study, and study!**

**Disclaimer/ I sadly don't own Naruto but if I did it would be total **

**ON WITH DA SHOW!**

**͏**

**Chapter Two:**

**S**

**C**

**H**

**O**

**O**

**L**

Rise was sitting in the back of the car being driven to school by their manager. Kakashi could feel the dark aura escaping from the boys, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of the boys glaring daggers at his back and his head trying to burn holes in him and thinking of many evil things in mind. Oh how he hated the boys **(can't you just fell the love they have for on another?)**

It has been about one week since he told Rise they would go off to a normal school. And throughout that time well…they wouldn't speak to him no matter what. If he was in a room with them they would leave. If he spoke to them they would ignore him. **(Poor Kakashi…forever alone!)**

Finally not able to stand the silence between them he spoke, "Ah come on guys it won't be that bad!"

That's when it happened he was punched by four fists. One in the gut, second in the chest. Third in his face and the fourth on the top of his head. He didn't even know how they got to his chest, face and gut it all came to fast.

The blonde haired boy was about to say something but Kakashi cut him off. "Don't…we're here so don't bother." The boys looked out the window on their right. The school was about two football fields, and had three stories to it. There was green grass everywhere outside you could see many kids. Some had their iPods on the others had an instrument. The boys could see everyone in the school was about music and only music. Suddenly feeling curious Sasuke asked a question, "How many students go to this school?"

Kakashi turned around in his seat to look at him and just shrugged. "Don't know. The school is made out of three sections. So I actually don't know."

"Three sections?" mused Shikamaru.

"Yes three sections. This is only one of the sections of the school. Look you guys are going to be late now so just GET OUT OF MY CAR! Oh and ask someone to explain the school for you four."

The boys just rolled their eyes and got out of the car.

͏

**Strange thing is I worked on this rough draft before my first story…such a disappointment anyway review and you get a cookie! I tink this chapter is shorter by the way i need to make it longer...hmm...**

**Selby: staem is coming out of your ears...**

**Me: Huh? This always happens wen I think.**

**Shelby: o_O OK**


	3. Meeting

**Hey guys! How are you? Never mind this is the third chapter of the fanfic so I hope you guys like it…**

**I do not own Naruto but if I did then…don't ask **

**Chapter 3**

**M**

**E**

**E**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**G**

Rise walked onto the school grounds and then there was silence everywhere they went. They could feel eyes on them, but they didn't bother looking because this would happen every single time when fans saw them. But what they didn't expect was that everyone started going back to play their instrument. So to saw that this was unexpected for them would be the wrong word. Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the stomach and whispered, "Is it me? Or is everyone ignoring us?"

Sasuke nodded his head as a reply but didn't say anything further. 'Hn…usually there would be people wanting our autograph I wonder why they don't.' He turned his head and saw a group of students surrounding something or someone. Being curious he walked over there and he could here singing and instruments playing and they weren't bad.

**Song: Starships sung by Nicki Minaj**

**Red One)**

** Let's go to the beach, each**

** Let's go get away**

** They say, what they gonna say?**

** Have a drink, clink, found the bud light**

** Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by**

**The patron own, let's go get it on**

**The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone**

**Is it two, three? Leave a good tip**

**I 'ma blows off my money and don't give two shits**

**I'm on the floor, floor**

**I love to dance **

**So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand**

** Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance**

**If you want more, more**

**Then here I am**

**Starships were meant to fly **

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Hands up...**

**(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)**

**Jump in my hoopty, hoopty hoop, I own that**

**And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that**

**But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like**

**Dance our life, there's no end in sight**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star...**

**Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray**

**Now spend all your money 'cause today payday**

**And if you're a G, you a G-G-G**

**My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki**

**Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance if you want more, more**

**Then here I am**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop...**

** (We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up, and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop...**

**(We're higher than a motherfucker) (x3)**

**(Read more: NICKI MINAJ - STARSHIPS LYRICS .#ixzz1rH6O2Xts**

** Copied from )**

The girl who was singing had an odd color hair. "Sakura! Sakura!" the kids around her kept yelling. The girl smiled at the crowd and bowed along with two other girls. One of the girls was on the computer playing the song, while another was the one who was singing with her. A boy came in front of the girl and yelled to the crowd, "Give it up for Sakura! The number one star student of Musical Academy!" Everyone in the crowd cheered once again before finally leaving to go and practice their music.

The group of four looked up to see Rise looking right back at them with surprise in their eyes. Taking the chance the four boys walked up to them but before they could even get close to Sakura someone was in front of them. The boy looked at them with a stare that said, 'Get close to her and you all are in big trouble.'

They looked at Sakura but all she did was giggle. "Gaara…they won't bite you know. What harm can they do to me?"

**Name: **Gaara

**Appearance: **Red hair, green eyes, a tattoo on the left side of his forehead.

**Favorite Color: **Red and white

**Hobbies: **Protecting Sakura from male figures (unless deemed worthy enough), reading and listening to music (mostly Sakura's)

**Likes: **Music (is there any more to say?)

**Dislikes: **Uchiha Sasuke and people who get on his nerves no matter who they are and what they do.

The boy named Gaara looked back at his twin sister. 'Sure they won't Sak. All they would do is play horrible music for you until you die,' he thought. "Not that you know of Sak."

**Name: **Haruno Sakura (changed her last name to her mother's maiden name sue to her father's fame).

**Appearance: **Pink cherry blossom hair, emerald green eyes.

**Favorite color: **Red and Pink.

**Hobbies: **Reading, listening to music and composing her own music and lyrics.

**Likes: **music

**Dislikes: **anyone who ever speaks bad about her friends and those who do not understand the word music.

Sakura giggled at her brother but didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Aww~ come on Gaara! Can I not meet them? It's just Rise…"

"Just Rise? My word Sakura they are full of male figures! You know how I feel about-"

"Yes but still why not get to know them you doof?" interrupted Sakura. 

Naruto raised his hand to ask them a question which Sakura saw and said a quick yes. "Umm…why does this school have three sections?"

Sakura smiled and looked up at the sky and said, "That blonde hair bo well have to wait until the next chapter."

"Huh! Why!"

"Cause the person who is writing this fanfiction wants to stop here."

"WHAT!"

**So hey guys all I have to say is please review this chapter and sorry for the late update until the next chapter bye bye! ****J**


	4. Author Note

**hey guys sorry to have kept you waiting but for some reason i couldnt log on so as always i am going to post new chapters on sunday (try) or maybe on monday i dont know but if you guys want me to continue and if you do i well gladly write more just wait for a bit more cause i am still not used to other people seeing my fanfics. so all of you bare with me and yes i wrote this fast so srry for grammer and stuff ;)**


End file.
